Biollante (Ultraman Legacy)
Biollante is a plant/Godzilla/human hybrid created by Dr. Shirigami. History Biollante was created by the scientist Dr. Shirigami, who had gone completely insane after the death of his daughter, combing her DNA with that of a rose and Godzilla, creating said monstrosity. After Biollante was defeated in her rose form by Godzilla as the AKDF was otherwise occupied with Deutalios, Shirigami began experimenting with more DNA and creating other Kaiju, such as Greenmons, Keronia, and a second Astromons. After Biollante regenerated into her final form, Shirigami sent out the other three plant Kaiju to assist Biollante in her rampage. The AKDF was helpless to stop the three with their weapons, however luckily Ultraman Legacy appeared to stop them. Godzilla appeared as well, and the two joined forces to defeat the plant Kaiju.Legacy began to battle Astromons ll, Keronia, and Greenmons, as Godzilla and Biollante had honed in on one another and were locked in combat. Biollante proved a formidable foe, holding her own against Godzilla due to her titanic size and strength. Biollante practically tossed Godzilla around, and burned the King of The Monsters with her acid. Soon Godzilla was on the ground, and Biollante was roaring in victory. However Legacy flew in and kicked Biollante in the head, holding off the Kaiju long enough for Godzilla to get back up. Soon the Kaiju and Ultra were now fighting together against the four plant Kaiju. Eventually Keronia, Astromons ll, and Greemons were all felled leaving only Biollante. Biollante tried her best against Godzilla and Legacy, but the combined might of the Ultra and Kaiju was too much, and Biollante was defeated and killed by Godzilla and Legacy's respective beams. Dr. Shirigami was arrested by the AKDF for the trouble he had caused, saying he could've sworn he saw his daughter's face when the spores of Biollante's remains began to drift up the atmosphere. It should be noted that is unknown is Biollante was truly killed, as not only were her spores seen flying off into the atmosphere, but the fact that the Godzilla DNA in her body most likely retained the original's regenerative properties. Forms - Final= Biollante (Final) Biollante's final form. Abilities * Acid Spray. Biollante can fire a stream of very potent acid from her mouth. She can also fire the acid from the mouths on the ends of her vines. * Vines. Biollante has tentacle-esc vines that can be used to combat purposes. Each one has a small mouth on the end for biting and scratching an enemy. The vines are also very strong, being able to lift Godzilla into the air. * Burrowing. Biollante can retreat into the ground and borrow at relatively fast speeds. Due to her slow movement on land, this is her fastest means of travel. * Charging. Though usually quite slow, when needed, Biollante can charge at an enemy at surprisingly fast speeds for her size. * Regeneration. As mentioned above, it can be assumed that Biollante retained Godzilla's regenerative abilities. - }} Trivia * Biollante's appearance in the series is semi-similar to her debut film. * Legacy's dialogue towards Biollante suggests the existence of the film Little Shop of Horrors as a fictional work existing within this continuity. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:Cdrzillafanon's content